Stories: Electrifying Crush
Story written by: Redfork2000, JeloElducal and PeaVZ108 Plot Blade has never told this to Electra, but he secretly has a crush on her. However, he doesn't know what to do to make his confession to her, so he runs to his last option for help. The Locked Room Gang!? Will the gang help Blade with his love confession to Electra? Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Captain Red Shell * Blade * Electra * Scorch * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Kyoji * Takeshi * Sasuke * Jelo * Star * Unikitty Note: To join the story, consult Redfork2000 Story It was Saturday morning in Echo Creek. Some people were sleeping, ohers having breakfast. But two super-powered teenagers were having a battle at the park. Blast and Blade were fighting each other. * Blast: Give up! You'll never beat me! * Blade: Forget it, Blast! You'll never make the "cut! against me! * Blast: Oh, really? Bring it on, cuts! * Blade: Let's see how good you can do against Kung-Fu Blade! Cutting it up! Blade shoots a cutting blade at Blast, but Blast dodges it with his superspeed. The cutting blades cuts through a tree, and it falls towards Blast. Blast barely manages to get out of the way in time. Blade shoots another cutting blade, but Blast dodges while running towards Blade. Blade gets nervous, and throws several more cutting blades. Blast continues dodging at high speed, until he's close enough to Blade, and punches him into a wall. Blade stands up, hurt but still not ready to give up. * Blade: This isn't over yet! I'm going to "cut" you down to size! * Blast: Sure, whatever. Blast and Blade continue fighting each other. Blade shoots another cutting blade at Blast, but he dodges it again. Blast then punches Blade repeatedly, to the poin of almost knocking him out. Blade finds himself about to be defeated by Blast. * Blade: Uh... * Blast: You're not going to cause any more trouble around here, understood? * Blade: Wait, don't! As Blast was about to defeat Blade with one more hit, he was suddenly electrocuted by an electric bolt. Blade, confused, looks to where the electric bolt came from. It's Electra! * Blade: Electra? I'm glad to see you here! * Electra: Save it for later. We've got some work to do. *''shoots several electric bolts at Blast, keeping him paralzyed* Finish him, Blade! * Blade: Yes, Electra! ''Blade shoots a cutting blade directly at Blast, who was unable to dodge thanks to Electra paralyzing him with electric bolts. The cutting blade hits Blast, leaving him defeated. * Blade: Bullseye! * Electra: Good shot. * Blade: *''blushes slightly* Thanks Electra. * Blast: *''barely manages to stand up* ''Wait until I tell the rest of the gang! *''slowly walks away* * Electra: Good job Blade. We make a great team, don't you think? * Blade: We... make a great team? * Electra: Yeah, we do. I've gotta go now, I'm going to help Dr. Zack in his lab now. See you later Blade. Electra walks away, while Blade barely pays attention. The phrase Electra told to him is repeated continously in Blade's mind: "We make a great team, don't you think?" * Blade: Electra... *''small hearts pop above his head*'' The next few days, Blade is getting more and more distracted, thinking about Electra. Not only does he think of her when she's around, but all the time. Even when he's alone, he can't help but think of Electra. Once he's alone, he pulls out a picture of Electra from under his pillow. * Blade: Oh, Electra. If only I could tell you how I feel... Suddenly, an alarm is heard, and Electra bursts into Blade's bedroom. Blade quickly hides the picture under his pillow. * Blade: *''nervous* What's going on!? * Electra: No time to talk Blade. Some members of the Locked Room Gang are in the city. We've got to go fight them before they find out where Dr. Zack is hiding. * Blade: Got it. Let's go. ''Blade and Electra run to the city to encounter small group of Locked Room Gang members, who are only having a walk in the city. * Star: Ah, there's nothing relaxing that taking a stroll around our peaceful city. * Unikitty: I agree with you, Star! After defeating a lot of villains, we deserve a break! * Marco: Whoa, cool guitar, Gerald! * Jelo: Thanks, Marco! I had to get this guitar. Our previous battle ended up with my old guitar snapping in half. So, I got a new one! * Rebecca: Hey, what's Takeshi and Sasuke doing here anyway? * Kyoji: So guys, I decided to allow Takeshi and Sasuke to join us in this adventure. * Green Shadow: I get it about Takeshi but who's Sasuke? * Bonk Choy: Yeah, he looks cool! * Re-Peat Moss: And a little TRICKY... * Starcade: While you guys were at Meteor Z, we fought Sasuke who's a water ninja. He was after Kyoji's sword, but we fought him off...although with a little help from Akasha. * CypherDen: Yep. It was a huge battle! * Green Shadow: I see. Nice to meet you, Sasuke. * Sasuke: Nice to meet you too. Water! * Kyoji: *spots Blade and Electra* Enemies approaching! * Jaiden: Wait, really? *charges a snowball attack* * CypherDen: Charging up! *charges a lightning attack* * Rebecca: Time for a splashdown! *charges a hydro attack* * Marco: Are you sure about that? They don't seem like they're doing anything. * Star: They're villains, Marco. They'll do something bad soon. * Jelo: I'm pretty sure they're just passing by. Suddenly, Electra and Blade stop right in front of them. * CypherDen: Electra. * Jaiden: Blade. * Electra: We meet again, Locked Room Gang. * Blast: What are you two up to? Are you going to beat me up like last time? * Electra: Perhaps, but we'll take on your friends as well. You won't get out of this one! * Blade: Yeah, because we're a great team! * Jelo: What are you talking about? We're taking a break, strolling around the city! I also got a new guitar. The previous battle destroyed my guitar. * Electra: Good story. But we know you're not just walking. You're trying to localize Dr. Zack's new home! * Blade: Yeah! We won't let you bother him! * Alice: What? We're not doing any of that! * Electra: We'll just get rid of you guys, just to make sure. Right Blade? * Blade: *''blushes* Uh... yeah, we'll do it together! * Marco: Look, can't you just leave us alone? We're not up to anything suspicious. * Rebecca: Sorry Marco, but evil never sleeps. We have to be prepared. * Green Shadow: We're just strolling around Echo Creek! * Starcade: Even so, we can take you two down. * Sasuke: I see we have new enemies? * Kyoji: Yes, they're Blade and Electra. * Sasuke: Nice knowing you two. Now...*takes out his water sickles* I'm gonna take you two down! * Jelo: Wait! If you threaten them, they'll hate us more! * Sasuke: Silly boy, I know what I'm doing. Aren't they villains in the first place? * Jaiden: I mean, yeah. * Jelo: Yeah, I know, but we need to convince them we're not doing anything suspicious. We're just taking a stroll! * Electra: Yeah, we will! * Blade: Should we cut you down to size now? * Captain Red Shell: Leave. Immediately. *''points his sword at both of them, while looking at them with a terrifying stare* * Blade: Electra, do we have to fight? I'm getting scared by the way that crab is looking at us... * Electra: *''facepalms* Ok, let's get out of here. We've got more important things to do anyway. * Blade: Really? * Electra: Yes, we do. Now let's get out of here. Opposite Blast might need us or something. *''Electra leaves* * Blade: Ok... Electra leaves, but Blade still stays. * CypherDen: *stops charging the shot* Why are you still here? * Sasuke: Let's go! Me and you! One on one! WATER! *swings his water sickles with his hands* * Kyoji: Um...Sasuke, I think you might wanna calm down there. * Bonk Choy: No offense, but Sasuke kinda scares me. * Blade: Don't hurt me! I need help! Urgently! * Blast: What? * Blade: Sorry. I wouldn't be telling this to you guys, but I don't have anyone else to ask. * Green Shadow: We can help you, but only if you promise that you don't have evil intentions. * Blade: I don't have evil intentions at all! In fact, this might be the least evil thing I've ever done. * Jaiden: What is it about? * Green Shadow: No? Good. * Kyoji: I'm not so sure. * Starcade: So, what do you want from us, Blade? * Jaiden: Hold up. Why should we help you anyway? * Unikitty: Because we help people. * Jelo: It's our job. * Blade: Uh... you see, I don't know how to tell you this, but... you see, I've got a crush on Electra, but I've never been able to tell her that! * Bonk Choy: A crush, huh? I knew Blectra would happen someday! * Takeshi: Blectra? * Bonk Choy: The ship between Blade and Electra. * Takeshi: Oh, now that's interesting! * Blast: And no one within your team could help you? * Blade: Opposite Blast would just make fun of me if I told him what I feel for Electra. Scorch is way too crazy and wouldn't be able to understand it. Dr. Zack would frankly not care at all. I tried talking it with Bob the Blob, but I can't understand what he says. So you're my only hope. * Rebecca: *stops charging the shot* Huh. Okay, then...but only if you DON'T beat us up or do evil. Otherwise, we'll be forced to play match breaker. * Green Shadow: Why can't you ask the other villains? I'm sure they'd be more than happy to help you. * Blade: I can't! Most of them would just make fun of me, or would just not care. You might not know, but it's tough being one of the weakest villains around. I need your help! Don't worry, I won't turn back on you. I couldn't beat all of you up even if I tried! * Blue Ocean: I'm not sure about this. * Alice: We have to do it Blue Ocean. Haven't you ever had a crush on anyone before? * Blue Ocean: Well, yes, I have. * Alice: I know what's it's like to have a crush on someone, but not knowing how to tell that person how you feel. To be around that person every single day, and not being able to tell your crush how you feel... * Blast: Alice? * Alice: Uh... sorry. So we'll help you Blade. * Blade: You will? * Blast: I guess so. But this better not be a trick! * Blade: It isn't! I promise! * Re-Peat Moss: I still sense something TRICKY though... * Green Shadow: Well, it's a deal then. Okay, how do we start helping you, Blade? * Blade: I don't know... it's complicated. You see, I always get nervous when I try to talk to her about this. * Jelo: Okay, then. Let's go to my house. * Blade: Sounds good. A private place would be better to talk about this. * Green Shadow: Let's get going! The gang goes to Jelo's house. * Blast: So, how do we start? * Green Shadow: Blade, how about you start by telling us why you love Electra so much? * Marco: Yeah. * Blade: Oh, Electra is wonderful. She's so smart, so beautiful, she's very confident. She's a great leader! Whenever I look at her, her confidence and determination inspire me to work as hard as I can. She's always there for me, and even though she doesn't share her feelings much, I can feel that she really does care for me. * Blast: Are we still talking about Electra? * Alice: Quiet, Blast. * Blade: Electra inspires me, when I'm with her, I feel like we can achieve anything. * Jelo: *taking notes* Uh-huh... * Bonk Choy: *updates his list of ships* ''This might be my very first villain ship! * Blue Ocean: I already had some of those, but this is definitely a new addition to the list! *''writing in his notebook* * Blade: Sorry, did I go too far in expressing my feelings? * Alice: Of course not. It's ok. * Blade: It's just that, I've never really told anyone my feelings before. It's kind of weird. * Bonk Choy: Ooooh...so you've finally confessed! * Re-Peat Moss: I'm getting the TRICKY feeling that Electra doesn't feel the same about you. * Blade: That's what I'm really afraid of. It's part of the reason why I've never tried to tell this to her. * Alice: I know how you feel. Trust me, I do. * Tommy: You've got a crush who probably doesn't feel the same way about you? * Alice: That's not the point! The point is, that we should try to help Blade not only tell Electra his feelings, but also try to help Blade be more attractive for Electra. Maybe if we work hard enough, Electra could fall in love with Blade too! * Jaiden: Hey, that's a great idea! * Blade: Would you do that? I'd appreciate a lot as much help as you can give me. * Blue Ocean: Well, let's give it a try. * Starcade: How should we do this? * Bonk Choy: Should we punch Electra to get her to confess her feelings to Blade? * Green Shadow: NO! * Bonk Choy: Okay, I was just suggesting.. * Blade: No! Please don't hurt her! * Alice: I don't think that will work. Romance isn't something you can force like that. * Marco: I agree with Alice. Besides, last Valentines Day, I tried to get along with Star, but it failed. * Starcade: Poor Marco. Getting along with Kyoji was easy in comparison, but I can help you any time if you'd like. * Marco: Oh, thanks! * Starcade: No problem, always happy to help! * Bonk Choy: Then I'm out of ideas? * Green Shadow: Hmm...Blade, do you know what Electra likes the most? * Blade: Let's see... she loves computers, anything related to electricity, and proving how smart she is. * Bonk Choy: Where can we get those? * CypherDen: Computer shop? * Alice: I have the feeling that it will take more than a computer to make Electra get interested in Blade, though. * Starcade: How about an invention? * Blade: Maybe. * Green Shadow: Wait, you said Electra likes to prove how smart she is, right? * Blade: Definitely, she loves that. * Alice: With such an ego she has, I'm not surprised... * Blade: Actually, I think Electra enjoys showing everyone how smart she is more than anything else. Specially if it means being better than other smart people, like Alice. * Alice: Ok, I get it already. * Blade: Sorry. * Green Shadow: Maybe we can get her some invention which will test her IQ and help improve it? * Bonk Choy: Wait a minute, why are we helping a villain get smarter? Open your eyes, people! Blade is manipulating you! * Green Shadow: But he sounds serious. * Blade: Do you really think I'd be telling you guys my feelings for Electra if I were trying to trick you? This is serious! * Alice: Well, maybe we don't have to improve her IQ. Now that I'm thinking of it, if Electra values intelligence so much, maybe improving Blade's IQ could work better. When Electra sees that Blade is very smart, she might become interested in him. * Starcade: So, it looks like we're gonna need an invention to boost Blade's IQ. Any suggestions? * Blue Ocean: I was working recently on something like that. It's a machine that uses electrical shocks to enhance the function of the neurons and their connections. If it works, Blade's IQ could gain approximately 20 IQ points. * Blade: With electrical shocks? Is it safe? * Blue Ocean: Sure it is! * Alice: Has it been tested previously to confirm that it's a safe procedure? * Blue Ocean: No... * Blade: Well, if it's for Electra, I'll do it! * Green Shadow: Why don't we test it on someone first? * Blue Ocean: Ok... Who should we test it on? * Starcade: Well, I shall... * Sasuke: *shoves Starcade aside* ''Me! Do me! Do me! Water! * Blue Ocean: Ok. But first, you must sign this. ''Blue Ocean gives Sasuke a 500 page agreement where it specifies every possible short-term and long-term consequence of the experiment, and that he is not responsible for any serious or permanent damage to his brain. * Blue Ocean: Sign at the bottom of the last page before we can begin. * Sasuke: *signs the agreement rapidly* ''All done! Water! * Kyoji: You sure do have bad handwriting for a water ninja. * Sasuke: Well, it's a signature, not words. Deal with it. Water! * Blue Ocean: Ok, here we go. ''Blue Ocean puts a helmet on Sasuke's head, and connects it to a machine with some wires. * Blue Ocean: Ok, this might hurt a bit. Blue Ocean presses a button, and Sasuke is electrocuted with powerful electric charges by the helmet. * Alice: This looks painful. * Blue Ocean: Every gain has a price. But I hope this works. * Alice: I hope he survives. * Blue Ocean: Of course. If he does, I'm a genius! If not, I'll go to jail! * Blast: Uh... how long does he have to be connected to that? * Blue Ocean: Enough for his neurons to be estimulated and enhanced by the electricity. It's almost done. * Tommy: If that's what it takes to be smart, then I prefer to be dumb... *''looks in horror*'' * Blue Ocean: And... done! Blue Ocean presses the button again, ending the electrical shocks. Then he takes the helmet off of Sasuke, who looks burnt and weakened by the electricity. * Blast: Yikes. that doesn't look good. * Blue Ocean: Hopefully, he'll be smarter now. * Sasuke: Argh... * Starcade: Did it work? * Bonk Choy: What's his IQ level at? * Blue Ocean: Good news! The experiment was successful! His IQ has increased by 2 points! * Tommy: Only two!? * Blue Ocean: But we can repeat the experiment to increase it higher. * Alice: No! * Blast: It looked way too painful. I don't want to imagine how terrible it was for him. * Blade: So, to improve my IQ enough to impress Electra, I'd have to do that several times!? * Alice: Maybe we need to try something else. * Starcade: Or you could try entering some code into the machine to increase his IQ even more? * Blue Ocean: I'm afraid not. The only way to increase the result would be to increase the intensity of the electrical charge. However, I can't do that, or the results could be lethal. * Blade: So, I guess that's a no? * Blue Ocean: Sorry. I think this won't work for now. * Alice: There's got to be a way to make Blade more attractive to Electra without having to fry him with electricity. * Green Shadow: Maybe we can try something else, besides making him smarter. * Blade: That's a good idea. * Red Fork: Hm... let's see. How can we make Electra get interested in Blade? * Takeshi: I know, why don't we impress Electra by making Blade stronger? I can toughen him out with fitness training. * Blast: That sounds like a good idea! * Blade: Well, yes, I think we could give it a try. * Takeshi: So, ready to get muscular like me? *flexes his muscles* * Blade: Ok. Let's try it. * Takeshi: Is there a gym nearby? You can start from there. * Green Shadow: Let's hope he doesn't cut the equipment. * Red Fork: I know where there's a gym nearby. Follow me! * Blade: Ok. * Green Shadow: Let's go! The gang follows Red Fork to the nearest gym. * Red Fork: Here we are! * Blue Ocean: How did you find this place? * Red Fork: I have a couple of friends that come here to work out. * Blast: You mean, other than us? * Red Fork: I've got a life outside the gang too. * Blue Ocean: This seems like a good place to start training. * Blade: So, where should we start? * Takeshi: See those barbells? *''points to a row of barbells arranged in ascending weight order* Use them and work your way to the top. * Blade: Ok, I'll give it a try. ''Blade tries with the first barbell, and manages to lift it with a little bit of effort. After practicing a while with that one, he tries the second barbell . It takes him a while to lift it, but he manages to do it finally. * Blade: So far so good... Blade then sees someone nearby. Someone familiar.... Scorch!? * Scorch: Yeah, I'm on fire today! *''lifts the eigth barbell without much effort*'' * Blade: Scorch!? * Scorch: Hi Blade! Didn't know you were came here to work out too! * Blade: Uh... yeah, I do. * Blue Ocean: Scorch is here!? Red Fork? * Red Fork: Hey, don't look at me. I had no way to know he'd be here. * Sasuke: Scorch? I heard about him. Water! * Kyoji: Come to think of it, you're kinda like Scorch, Sasuke. * Sasuke: Water! Why? * Kyoji: He likes saying fire, you like saying water. * Scorch: *''finally notices the gang* Wha-wha-what!? The Locked Room Gang is here too!? * Blade: Scorch, calm down. * Scorch: Fire! Blade, we have to burn them down, now! Fire! * Blade: Wait, Scorch, don't attack them! * Scorch: Fire! Burn, burn! What's wrong with you anyway, Blade? You always followed orders. Can't take the heat anymore? * Blade: No. Look, getting into a fight now would be pointless. So just stop, ok? * Scorch: You're acting mighty suspicious little fella! You're up to something! * Blade: No, I'm not! I promise! Let's just work out peacefully! * Scorch: You're such a bummer sometimes. I wanted to show them the real power of my flames! * Blade: Not now, ok? I just want to work out in peace. * Scorch: Peace we'll have once we're burnt down the gang to ashes! But if you can't take the heat, I'll leave you alone. I can always practice somewhere else. My flames never end! I'm on fire! ''Scorch leaves the gym. * Blade: Phew, that was close. For a moment I thought we'd have a problem there. * Kyoji: And I'm glad Takeshi stopped Sasuke from attacking Scorch. Sasuke's crazy when it comes to battles. * Blade: You should see how crazy Scorch can get. He literally burns everything in sight, just as he likes to say. * Takeshi: Don't stop, Blade! You want to impress Electra, do you? * Blade: I do! But I can't even lift the third barbell! It's too heavy! *''Blade tries to lift the third barbell, but fails to* How did Scorch lift the eigth barbell like that? He made it look so easy. * Takeshi: Push yourself then! Come on, you can do it! * Blade: I'll do it. For Electra! ''Blade struggles as he tries to lift the third barbell. After a while of struggling, he finally manages to lift the barbell, but drops it down a couple of seconds later. * Blade: Wow, I did it! * Blast: Good, you're making progress! * Bonk Choy: I don't even know why we're cheering for a villain. We're only making him stronger. * Green Shadow: Come on, Blade! Try again! * Blade: Ok. *''tries to lift the third barbell again*'' Blade struggles for a while, until he yells in pain, and grabs his arm. * Blade: Ouch! It really hurts! * Blast: Maybe it was too much for him? * Blade: Thanks, but I guess my muscles can't take that much... * Green Shadow: Maybe we can try something else, besides improving his brain and brawn. * Blue Ocean: Let's see... we can't make him smarter... * Red Fork: And we can't make him stronger... * Blast: What's left to try? * Alice: How about his style? We can make him look more attractive if he wears something stylish, uses some perfume, and overall, make him look cooler. * Blast: Probably the easiest idea so far. That way we can make him look different, without having to work too hard. * Starcade: Does he need makeup? * Blade: Uh... are you guys sure this is going to work? * Alice: I think so. All we need is some stylish clothes, then do something with your hair, and finally, a perfume with a fragrance Electra won't resist. * Starcade: Well, I guess mine won't work. *looks at her lipsticks and eye shadow bottles and puts them aside* * Green Shadow: Blade, do you know what kind of guys Electra is usually interested in? Construction Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000